My Chemical Romance: So long and goodnight
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: This is Sam's point of view of Alone in a room full of people's story.
1. My Hideout

My Chemical Romance: So long and goodnight

Chapter 1- My Hideout

Hi this story is Sam's point of view of 'Alone in a room full of people's story 'You make me everything I never thought I could be'

Great! Someone dropped 10 dollars!

I shall get some chips from McDonalds and a coffee from starbucks.

Yum, yum, That hit the spot!

I should get back to my hideout.

Okay so my hideout is this massive treehouse it is really cool!

I sleep there and everything.

Once I got in the hideout I stepped on something. I looked under my foot.

It was a locket.

I bent down.

I looked at it, it was a black heart.

I don't own anything like this.

I opened it

Frank...

It was a picture of me and him inside.

But how did it get here?


	2. Homesick

My Chemical Romance: So long and goodnight

Chapter 2: Homesick

I woke up.

It was a school day.

I'm not going.

I got my phone out my bag. (Long story about how I charge it)

I listened to my voice messages

"Message 1: Hi Sam! It's Katlin you haven't been replying to any of my calls, I understand you are depressed, I'm really missing you bye!"

"Message 2: Hey it's Gerard just to let you know Frank's been sort off depressed lately I hope you can help see ya!"

"Message 3: Hi it's Mikey here, Franks afraid to call you so he asked me to, he hopes you two can be friends bye!"

Okay it's nice to know people are missing me.

Come on Frank I do forgive you, who do you think is putting the Starbucks coffee in your house before you get back from school.

He probably thinks its Jamia...

I'm feeling homesick...

I hope everyone can cope without me.


	3. The voice of an old friend

My Chemical Romance: So long and goodnight

Chapter 3: A voice of an old friend

Phone rings  
Flippin hell who's ringing me, oh it's Mikey.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh, I thought you weren't gonna answer" He said.

"Well here I am, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I can't really tell anyone else this but...oh god" He stuttered.

"Mikey, calm down...oh hold on a second you told me that the only secrets that only I'm aloud to know is about relationships is that what this about?" I asked.

"Oh your clever Sam, well this is before lessons so I'm whispering, she's in here now," he whispered

"Who Mikey?" I asked.

"She's new she's called Alicia, I really like her Sam," he said.

"Of course you do otherwise you wouldn't be calling me," I laughed.

"Yeh so what shall I do?" He asked.

"Well just act normal and just wait until she seems to act like she likes you before you ask her out or whatever," I said.

"Thanks Sam your a true friend see you later," He whispered.

"Bye," I said.

He then hung up.

Shit! I'm missing the action!

Oh well I'll catch up later.


	4. Caught in the act

My Chemical Romance: So long and goodnight

Chapter 3: Caught in the act

Okay I'll just relocate again I saw a nice abandoned house by the river.

Right then Guitar, books, cds, laptop, phone, ipod and food.

Oh damn I haven't got enough food.

I'll just quickly go to the Wal-Mart.

I shall put my Paramore hoodie on so nobody reconises me.

Okay bye treehouse.

Now wheres my bike.

Here it is.

Lets go.

I can hear the Paramore song Pressure inside my head.

Oh no.

There are missing posters of me everywhere.

Right then no ones gonna reconise me.

I put my sunglasses on.

Here we go.

As soon as I finished, payed and put the food in my rucksack disaster struck.

The police were here.

RUN!!!!

I got on my bike and pedalled like crazy.

God please let someone I know come and help me.

Frank please come and help me!

But to late they caught me.

This should be interesting.


	5. Always wanted to go to prison

My Chemical Romance: So long and goodnight

Chapter 3: Always wanted to go to prison

Okay this is exciting I'm in a police car!

NEE NAW, NEE NAW!

Cool I'm gonna be arrested.

Frank said it was exciting.

Few minutes later...

Okay they've just chucked me in cell.

I've found some chalk.

I drew a spooky castle on the wall.

If Frank were here he would say it was amazing.

Suddenly the cell opened.

"Hello sir I'm just making myself at home," I said to the policeman.

"You're going back to school," he said.

I was half glad and half annoyed.

He sent me home to get my uniform on.

It's one of my fave outfits.

As I got out the house my social worker grabbed me by my wrist.

"Hey whats your problem?" I shouted.

She ignored me. Typical.

As soon as we arrived at the school the gang was there.

Ray spotted me and everyone turned round.

Frank! It's Frank!

This is soooo gonna ruin my reputation.


End file.
